The Love Survey
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul and Black Star take a survey that questions them on their intimate relationship. Black Star x Soul (StarSoul) Yaoi


**Title:**** The Love Survey**

**Summary:** **Soul and Black Star take a survey that questions them about their intimate relationship.**

**Pairing:**** Black Star x Soul (SoulStar)**

**Rating: T**

**Signatures:**

_Soul- Italics  
_

Black Star- Arial

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**1\. What was the first thing that attracted you both to each other?**

_Um... I guess his personality. He sort of lights up the atmosphere with one of his stupid grins and sometimes annoy me. _

Hey... I'll go with his ass-

_Personality-wis_e, _you p__ervert!_

Oh. I know! His teeth because he reminded me of a-

_I swear if you say 'shark' I will kick your ass into next friday!_

...

**2\. When you look at a person, what is the first thing you will notice?**

_I will notice their facial-expression. I have a good habit of judging people by their soul wavelengths and statue._

Why notice someone else when I have Soul?

_*blush*_

**3\. Do you think it is okay to keep noticing other people while in a relationship?**

_Uh, no. That's sort of wrong when you already have a partner. I'd kill Black Star if he was seeing other people._

And I would punish you if I ever catch you eyeing someone's ass.

_How is spanking and tying me to a bed punishment?_

**4\. If the partner doesn't say so, how do you know that they want to make love?**

_Actually, Black Star is always eager so I have no trouble relieving myself._

He gives me 'the look' and I'd throw him on the bed and-

_Moving on!_

**5\. Describe the way your lover smells.**

_Uuh... He smells like the forest because of meditating there all the time. I kind of like the earthy smell._

Does semen count?

_... No Black Star. No it doesn't._

Then strawberries! You should accidentally use Maka's shampoo more often.

_... Why am I still doing this?_

**6\. How often do you two have sex?**

_What the fuck!? _

Meh, about once or twice a day. The usual.

**7\. Do you masterbate?**

_Is this for real!?_

Only when he's out on a mission. He still doesn't know what the white stuff on the counter is. Don't tell Soul though.

_..._

**8\. How would you feel about your partner walking in on you using the facility?**

_I'd feel weirded out most likely. I always lock the door so..._

As long as he enjoys the view, I'm all up for it!

**9\. When was the last time you showered together?**

_Weeks. And I plan to go longer._

I tripped him on accident and a bar of soap went up his-

_Make it years._

**10\. If a friend was cheating on their spouse, would you tell someone about it?**

_Of course I would. Even if it would break our ties, I don't tolerate cheaters._

Ditto, man.

**11\. What were you thinking about when you kissed your partner for the first time?**

_How many people were watching us make-out in the hallway._

How I wanted to do him there but he wouldn't let me.

**12\. Have you or your partner considered saying no when either of you ask for a date?**

_Nope. He can ask me anytime._

Same.

**13\. Were there any worries when you both first made love?**

_My ugly scar._

Shut up, Soul. I already said that I love every part of your body.

_... It's still ugly._

**14\. How old were you when you and your partner kissed the first time?**

_I was fifteen at that time._

_Fourteen. _

**15\. How old were you when you and your partner had sex?**

_Okay, are all these questions based on sex now!?_

Sixteen and fifteen.

**16\. How old were you when you first fell in love?**

_Ten._

Woah, what? We didn't even know each other at that time.

_I know. It was someone else._

...

**17\. Who helped you figure out how to ask your partner on a date?**

_Maka helped a bit but it was mostly Liz. She black-mailed me into it._

I didn't need help, I'm a big man!

_Meaning everyone._

**18\. Did your parents tell you about sex first?**

_..._

...

**19\. Did you already know about sex?**

_Well, I had to teach myself at some point._

I thought it was a food but Soul hit me for that.

**20\. Describe your perfect dream date.**

_I'd say just staying in for dinner. I don't think that going on dates require spending hundreds of dollars at a restaurant or the movies._

I never had the money anyways. I prefer hanging out on a hill or the forest.

**21\. Describe your perfect wedding.**

_Er... I'm not exactly comfortable with a wedding._

Aliens everywhere!

_..._

**22\. What kind of wet dreams do you fantasize?**

_..._

Soul in a maid's outfit or even a cat-

_Black Star!_

\- Or on a table with whip cream. My dreams sort of end up messy in the end.

**23\. Were you ever sexually, emotionally, or verbally abused?**

_Yes._

Yup.

_Black Star already kicked everyone's ass for me._

**24\. Who is the person you admire most and why?**

_I'd say-_

Me.

_... Wes because he's the best older brother anyone could have._

Who is second to me.

**25\. Name one thing that could ruin your relationship.**

_Dying_**  
**

Dying.

**26\. Who is the dominant one in the relationship?**

_I'm not really comfortable answering that one-_

Me.

**27\. How do you feel about having children?**

_It's not even physically possible._

Which is his way of saying fuck off.

**28\. Name one thing that your partner does that makes you turned on.**

_*blush* Biting my ear._

Giving me hickies.

**29\. When was the first time you and your partner had feelings for each other?**

_I guess I could say a little after our first meeting. Maka pushed me on accident and I dragged him down into lake with me. He wouldn't let go after that._

Same reason. Soul always tells me that if he's going down, he's taking me with him.

**30\. How does your partner handle your fustration?**

_Whenever I'm mad, Black Star would just pull me in his arms. Even if I don't want to talk about it._

Soul would hit me and then demand what I'm mad about. Worked every time and still does.

**31\. Have you or your partner considered switching positions?**

_Well I have been considering speaking to Black Star about it and-_

No.

**32\. What sex position do you and your partner prefer?**

_You know what, I'm not answering another sex-related question._

He's mostly on his back or on his hands and knees. But no matter how many times I ask, he never wants to ride on top.

**33\. Where do you and your partner mostly have sex?**

_..._

Mostly in our room, the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, outside, the hallway...

**34\. Have you or your partner used 'toys'?**

Soul won't answer. I never did though.

_I do._

Wait, what!?

_Yup.*Sexy smirk*_

Oh god...

**35\. Where do you or your partner prefer to have sex in or on?**

_Okay, why is this survey so interested in our sex lives!?_

I've always wanted to do it in Kid's office as a prank. Or maybe the roof. Or a movie theater.

**36\. Who plays the 'wife' role in your relationship?**

_Me._

Him. And he plays a damn good one too.

_Shut up..._

**37\. Do you or your partner have the same preferences?**

_Not exactly. We're total opposites in fact._

Well, it's like what they say. Opposites attra-

_Finish that stupid saying, and I'll have you burned alive before you could even say 'God'._

Jesus, Soul...

**38\. Did you or your partner consider getting married?**

_Like I said, that's not happening. There's no need to make things more official than it already is._

I'm a little dissapointed but I kind of agree. We already know we're dating, so why put Soul in a dress to call it official?

_One day, Black Star... One day..._

**39\. How would you describe your partner's features?**

_As embarrassed as I am... Handsome, gorgeous, stunning, sexy, breath-taking, and sexy again._

... Wow. Ditto the fuck out of that.

**40\. Have you considered role-playing with your partner?**

_No!_

Hell yes!

**41\. How would you rate your lover's kissing?**

_10/10_

11/10

**42\. Do you share a bed together?**

_We sure do._

What can I say? It comes with a free pillow.

_Which is me._

**43\. Who cooks around the house?**

_For the safety of our lives, me._

I nearly destroyed the house when I was boiling water.

_For heaven's sake, how do you burn water!?_

**44\. Have you used other essential items instead of lubricant during sexual intercourse?**

_Mm... Lotion, oil, soap... I think that's it._

You're forgetting the cake mix from that one time-

_You sir, just bought a one-way ticket to hell._

**45\. What is one thing your partner had done to make you angry?**

_*sigh* Honestly, it would take days to finish._

Meh, I've got nothing.

**46\. Do you believe your partner would support you even if you had a sexually transmitted disease or cancer?**

_Um..._

Of course I would. And Soul would do the same, right?

_*smile* You bet._

**47\. Do you think that your partner is obsessed with you?**

_Yes!_

Yup.

**48\. What is one thing you believe that your partner could improve on?**

_Being less annoying and not over-protective._

Being more open and less uptight.

**49\. How would you rate your sexual experience with your partner?**

_11/10_

20/10

**50\. Finally, are you satisfied with your relationship?**

_Definitely._

Yup! If only you aren't so bitchy all the time...

_*perverse grin* I'll show you bitchy._

Fuck.

...


End file.
